1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for retrieval of projectiles fired into a bullet stop and containment chamber. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system which removes bullets and bullet fragments from a series of containment chambers or an elongate chamber more conveniently and with less environmental exposure to the lead of the bullets.
2. State of the Art
In order to maintain their proficiency with various types of firearms, law enforcement officers and others routinely engage in target practice. For many years, target practice was conducted in environments in which there was little concern for recovering the bullets. Firing ranges commonly used a large mound of earth to decelerate the bullet after it had passed through the target. Such a system was generally safe, in that the dirt was effective in stopping the bullet and preventing injuries. (While the most common projectile at a firing range is a bullet, other projectiles, such as shot, can also be present. Thus, as used herein, projectiles includes bullets and vice versa.)
More recently, considerable concern has been raised about the lead contained in the bullet. Though the bullet fired in to the mound of dirt was safely contained from the point of being a moving projectile with a significant amount of inertial momentum, the lead in the bullet was free to escape into the environment. For example, when a mound containing a number of bullets became wet, lead could leach into surrounding soil and even the groundwater. When a range was used frequently, a considerable amount of lead could be released into the environment, thereby injuring wildlife and contaminating groundwater supplies.
Partially due to these concerns, firing ranges increasingly turned to the use of bullet containment chambers to capture fired bullets and fragments thereof. The bullets may be recycled or otherwise disposed of in accordance with environmental regulations.
Bullet containment chambers typically include an opening through which the bullet enters, a deceleration mechanism for slowing the bullet to a stop, and a container mechanism for holding the bullet until it is retrieved from the containment chamber.
One early bullet containment chamber is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 684,581 to Reichlin. The chamber had an opening over which a target was placed. The chamber sloped downwardly and inwardly to provide a rounded deceleration path. A container area was also provided at the bottom of the unit to collect bullets.
An alternate design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,133 to Caswell. Rather than directing the bullet in a vertically circular path, the bullet stop of Caswell had the bullet travel initially in a generally horizontal circle as it decelerated. As the bullet slowed, it would drop to the bottom of the deceleration chamber where it could be retrieved.
Still another configuration of a bullet containment system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,28,109 to Simonetti. The system uses a granular impact material to decelerate the projectile. The impact material is cycled to provide ongoing inflow of impact material, and the bullets can be removed and recycled, etc.
Yet another configuration for containing bullets is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,924 to Copius. Similar to the traditional mound method, the patent teaches the use of a mound of sand to decelerate the projectiles. A drainage system is disposed under the sand to collect and process water which has come into contact with lead bullets and fragments contained within the same.
Still yet another bullet containment system is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,718 to Bateman. The containment system utilizes angled impact plates to decelerate bullets. Once the bullets had slowed sufficiently, they would fall into a canister mounted below the containment chamber.
Recognizing the environmental concerns raised by the lead dust which is created as the bullet is slowed to a stop, Bateman utilized a negative air system to draw air containing lead dust out of the containment chamber. The air could then be filtered to remove the lead dust prior to release into the atmosphere. The Bateman configuration is highly advantageous over most of the prior art configurations because lead dust is significantly reduced without the use of water or other carrying mediums. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that once water becomes contaminated with lead dust, disposal of the water can cause significant challenges—both environmentally and financially.
One drawback which most of the prior configurations have had is that someone must retrieve the bullets from the containment chamber. This can be particularly time consuming on a large range which may have over two hundred canisters for collecting bullets. Even if the person removing the bullets works quickly, it could take a couple of hours or more to empty each bullet containing canister. Additionally, even a small canister filled with lead can be relatively heavy.
Of even greater concern, however, is the careful handling which must be used by those collecting the bullets. In order to remove the bullets, the person retrieving the bullets must first put on a hazardous materials suit to protect the person from the lead dust associated with the bullets. The suit may be cumbersome and uncomfortable and may be extremely hot. Additionally, if collection is occurring while the range is in use, the range must be configured so that the person retrieving the bullets cannot be hit by ricochets, etc. Also, each impact of the bullet generates lead dust which can be released into the atmosphere. Thus, with many configurations it is unwise to attempt to retrieve bullets while the particular containment chamber is being used.
In addition to the collection of bullets which end up in the containment chambers, there is also a need to collect other by-products of the shooting. For example, after a cartridge is fired and the bullet projected into the containment chamber, the case is ejected from the gun. While each case will contain a small amount of lead, it is common to pick up the cases by hand or to use a conventional vacuum cleaning. Likewise, it is common for small lead fragments to be left on the initial impact surfaces which channel the bullet into the containment chambers. This debris is commonly cleaned either with a broom or with a conventional vacuum.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system for retrieving bullets from bullet containment chambers. Such a system should be easy to use and should minimize contact between the lead bullets and those charged with retrieval. Additionally, the system should save time and decrease costs associated with bullet retrieval. Most desirably, the system should also provide a convenient manner for collecting cases and bullet fragments which do not make it into the container for proper disposal.